


... and I'll Find Comfort

by noveltea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her adult life she had been unable to sustain a healthy romantic relationship with anyone. They always ended in disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... and I'll Find Comfort

All her adult life she had been unable to sustain a healthy romantic relationship with anyone. They always ended in disaster, usually for her partner.

And while Samantha Carter did not believe in curses, it happened all too often, and none of them deserved the fate that they received.

When Jonas shifted in his sleep, twisting the sheets a little, moving closer to where she lay on her back, she was already wide awake, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't see it in the dark, but she wasn't looking at the ceiling so much as through it.

She felt comfortable and happy, and uncomfortable and miserable. She knew this wouldn't last.

Jonas had been persistent, but subtle, and it had taken her a while to realise what he wanted from her. The lists that he had made, of all the 'earth' things she needed to teach him - motor cycle riding, lock picking, quantum physics, how and why a microwave oven worked - had (mostly) been a cover for spending as much time with her as he could.

She found that she liked the attention.

He shifted again, moving closer still until she felt the warmth of his body press against her own, one of his arms moving lazily across her stomach. She wondered if he was actually awake.

She turned her head and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

He didn't stir.

The steady sound of his breathing kept her company in the darkness of the room.

In this room, there would be no curses.


End file.
